Crescent City (Part 2) (episode)
Crescent City Part 2 is the nineteenth episode of Season Eleven of NCIS and the 253rd episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode is also the second part of the backdoor pilot for the spin-off series NCIS: New Orleans. Synopsis As the hunt for the copycat killer of the infamous Privileged Killer continues, Gibbs and Bishop trek the length and breadth of the city New Orleans to search for answers with the help of Special Agent Dwayne Pride and Pride's own team while back in Washington D.C., as Tony receives a gift from Bishop, he, McGee and FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell also continue to track political connections to the case. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with the unidentified Privileged Killer murdering FBI agent Lynette Doyle in her car in a street in downtown New Orleans. In New Orleans, Louisiana, it's all hustle and bustle as tourists and locals go about their daily businesses. In Mother's Restaurant, with chatter in the background and blues music playing over the speakers, NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride watches as fellow NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody gets indulged into the local New Orleans cuisine with Brody stating that she's never heard of debris and that it's really good. She also states that the food in this city is incredible before asking Pride if he could pass the biscuits? She then grabs them for herself while Pride sits back and watches, obviously amused. "I'm just gonna.. One", Brody remarks. She then grabs a biscuit. Pride leans onto the table and tells Brody that he thinks that they're having a bonding moment here. "Over breakfast?", Brody asks. "Over appreciating the little things", Pride remarks. Brody chuckles while Pride's cell-phone rings. As he takes the call, a waitress hands Brody a bowl of food with Brody thanking her as Pride wonders if the caller's sure and thanking them before hanging up. As Pride slips the phone back into his pocket, he tells Brody that they've got a body in the wetlands and that it looks like there's connectivity to Privileged. As Pride gets up, Brody wonders if she can finish those grits really quick and then they'll...? "Gotta move", Pride says. Brody wonders about Gibbs and Bishop. Pride tells her that they're hitching a ride with Doc Wade. In the woodlands, a lone SUV drives through the woods. Inside, NCIS Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop remarks that it's beautiful and that it reminds her of the country roads back home. In the driver seat is NCIS: New Orleans medical examiner, Dr. Loretta Wade while Bishop's boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sits in the passenger seat with Bishop in the back. "Where's that?", Wade wonders. "Oklahoma", Bishop replies. The two women chuckle. Wade reveals that she helped open a clinic for the Chickasaw in Grady County a few years back and that they're good, hard-working people. Gibbs wonders if Wade was raised here and if she's a local? Wade reveals that she's originally from Santa Fe although she spent some time in Austin. She then went up to Cambridge, Massachusetts before coming down here to New Orleans. "Harvard?", Bishop wonders. Wade remarks that she traded in the crimson for the purple and gold. She chuckles before asking Gibbs and Bishop if they both know anything about college football. Gibbs and Bishop shake their heads with Gibbs saying, "No. Not much". Wade states that she's got the crawfish in her blood, now and tells them not to be putting down her Tigers. As Gibbs and Bishop smile, Wade states that this town- New Orleans really gets into your DNA. She then reveals that she flew out here for a visit in 1997 and that she still has the return ticket. Gibbs just looks out the window. Wade remarks that she knows that folks die the same here as everywhere else but in New Orleans, most people depart with a good heart and a lot of soul. She asks Gibbs if he's Cajun jitterbug. "No, ma'am", Gibbs remarks, chuckling. "Me neither", Wade says, chuckling as well but she tells him that they ought to learn and that life goes by too fast. She also states that one thing this job teaches is that you gotta keep on dancing. "Amen to that, doc", Gibbs remarks. Wade then turns off into a dirt road, presumably indicating that they've arrived at the latest crime scene. At a bar, with blues music in the background, NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle is busy drinking coffee. He looks at Allison, the bartender who looks at him, Allison smiling before she asks LaSalle if he's good. "Never better", LaSalle replies. Allison just shakes her head, smiling while wondering how the coffee tastes. LaSalle admits that it's terrible. Allison reveals that she made it herself. LaSalle smiles before taking another sip with Allison laughing. Suddenly, the bar door opens and a teenager arrives in. Allison tells the teenager that they're closed. However, the teenager doesn't respond and just as Allison is about to say that they reopen presumably in the afternoon, the teenager pulls out a gun, causing Allison to hold up her hands and go "Whoa". The teenager tells Allison to give him the money. Allison hesitates with the teenager telling her to do it. "No problem", Allison says. As she begins gathering up the money while telling the teenager to relax, LaSelle looks away before taking another sip of his coffee. Allison then places the money in front of the teenager. LaSalle then speaks up, identifying himself as a federal agent. The teenager looks over at LaSalle who then throws one side of his jacket aside, revealing the traditional NCIS badge and holstered SIG-Sauer. Bored, LaSalle tells the teenager to put down the gun. The teenager, slightly stunned then begins aiming his gun at LaSalle who takes another sip of his coffee. However, the teenager confidently states that LaSalle won't shoot him. LaSalle places his mug on the counter. Allison then hands over the money as the teenager takes it. In a flash, LaSalle is up on his feet and after disarming the teenager of his gun, slams the teenager against the wall, LaSalle pressed against the teenager with LaSalle stating that he didn't shoot but that he should take a belt to the teenager's punk ass. As this happens, Brody and Pride arrive in with Brody wondering what this is. As Brody looks on, amused, Pride wonders why does he miss all the fun? LaSalle wonders if anyone's got any cuffs he can borrow? As Brody joins LaSalle with her own handcuffs, Pride informs LaSalle that they've got a body in Barataria and that it might be tied to Privileged. "Copy that", LaSalle says as he cuffs the teenager. "Let's roll". Brody wonders if LaSalle always starts his mornings in a bar. It then cuts to LaSalle who prepares to escort the teenager out of the bar but not before telling Brody that this is New Orleans and that it might be daylight but the evening's still young with LaSalle smiling. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that Bishop is originally from Oklahoma. *Following the case, NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody is permanently reassigned to the NCIS: New Orleans office, resulting in her becoming the newest member of the NCIS: New Orleans team. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes of the entire NCIS series to have the credits for the episode including the Guest Stars appear after the first act. *This episode also marks the final appearance to date of Forensic Scientist Wendell Hobbs who has not made an appearance in the NCIS: New Orleans spin-off series. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Loretta Wade Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Christopher LaSalle Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Meredith Brody Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Dwayne Cassius Pride Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell